legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Goose (Super Why)
Mother Goose is the queen of rhymes! Whether it be songs, books, poems, or even haiku. She loves to write books and short stories and becomes easily inspired on most days. Though sometimes she may struggle here and there. Together with the Super Reader's she manged to write her tales and complete them! Personality A very friendly and perky goose, Mother Goose tends to appear scatterbrained and clueless to most. Usually having a habit of losing her glasses, despite them half of the time being on her head. Though this does make others laugh, which she seems to enjoy usually. But when she really focuses and puts her mind on something, even the littlest inspiration can turn into a wonderful short story! Appearance It's been revealed that Mother Goose had many "beta" images done of her previously, but her current design is a white human-like Goose with dot eyes with a pair of black glasses with eyelash markings in the corners over them. She also has a tiny mole near her right eye and a few hairs/feathers on the top of her head. Her beak is pale orange. Mother Goose wears a pink sunhat with few blue feathers, along with a sky blue dress with pink flowers printed all over it. Mother Goose's first beta design was a based on a duck with feather fingers and a curved body. She wore black glasses with yellow lenses, a green cap with pink band and orange-yellow flower. She also had on a pink and blue bead necklace, a single sphere necklace, and a beaded necklace with blue, green, and yellow pen. She wore pink rain boot but no clothing. Next she was given a more colorful appearance. Her body was pale purple, with her wings being pink. She wore Big, very thin black glasses with bead work on the sides and her currently worn pink hat, along with a blue and purple striped scarf, a pink-purple piece on a white belt, and purple boots with flowers and buckles on them. The next three approaches are closer to how she looks currently. With the next wearing her glasses and pink cap but with a green and blue flower instead of feathers. Her beak had lipstick and she lacked her beauty mark/mole. Mother Goose wore a pale yellow tank top with many different beads on a necklace and a pink and blue pen. She wore a big brown belt to hold up a purple skirt with peach-pink flowers on it. She also had on green striped stockings on one leg and blue on the other, and on both legs wore dark purple Maryjane like shoes. Mother Goose then gained her signature mole/beauty mark with the next attempt and had a bigger beak but no lipstick. Her hat is brown, flower is blue, top is deep violet, the necklace just now has peach and yellow beads with a solid green pen. The belt white, skirt brown with purple flowers, her stockings now miss-matched blue with teal stripes, and her shoes brown with gray straps. The next to final attempt gave her heart shaped glasses with a purple hat and yellow flower. Her feathers took on a pale blue hue. While her necklace once again changed into yellow bean shaped beads. Her pen stayed the same. Her shirt now pink, belt lilac, skirt yellow with white flowers, miss-matched green and purple stockings, and purple shoes. Quotes Trivia * Mother Goose's forgetful nature, mainly with her glasses could be a hint to her age. As older people tend to generally forget this sorta thing. Gallery Mother_Goose_Beta.png Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Super Why Universe Category:Birds